


Can you redeem me?

by orphan_account



Category: Pompeii (2014)
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Loss, Love, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no death or deed that could erase the abhorrent shame of killing the enslaved for the viewing pleasure of the free. Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The world ends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally titled "Only for a moment." English is my second language. Milo's thoughts are in italics.

"Is this the end of the world?"

Cassia’s voice finds no echo in the chaos. Her eyes are the eyes of a small child.

_No. This is not the end of the world. It is only the end of your world.  
_

Milo looks at the destruction surrounding them: fire and darkness, ruin and smoke, screaming and death.

_My world ended a long time ago. It looked just like this and it hurt just as much._


	2. The world is reborn

He is a gladiator. The Roman world has swallowed up his childhood, his family, and his chance to have a place in the hearts of people around him.

"Look at me."

_You love me. I dare believe you do love me.  
_

"Just me."

_And may your love restore me to the man I would have become if there had been no Roman Empire._


End file.
